The Mortal Tournament
by Dinaga
Summary: Who will win this bloody tournament?


THE MORTAL TOURNAMENT  
  
by Dinaga  
  
All of these characters are from Namco.I don`t own Tekken!  
  
Ok,this is my first Fan fiction,so don`t expect wonders.  
  
Here we go:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
PART I  
  
A NINJA.  
  
Snow slowly falls on tops of houses in a small village.It`s so quiet.Nobody   
would ever think there is anything that will interrupt thet peace.  
But...  
-Help!Help!Is anybody there?Help!!!  
In forest full of trees there is a man.If you call it a man.  
The "thing" is all in silver body armor,with strange hemlet and...a sword!  
A green Sword!  
Who is he?  
Assasin?  
Thief?  
Spy?  
He was all that.  
In one.  
He was what Japanese people call...  
Ninja.  
Yes,that word scares anybody who hears it.  
And he is the one who was yelling for help.  
-Yoshimitsu!  
-What?-the "thing" in armor turns his head,and see old man,who hardly walks   
on ground.  
-Bosconovitch!What are you doing here?  
-You asked for help,didn`t you?  
-Yes!This guy is dying!Someone must help him!-The "thing" points on young   
man,who is lying on ground,without consiense.  
-Uh...what shall we do?  
-Go find someone!  
-How?You forgot i almost can`t walk?  
-Ok,you stay with him.I`ll go in village.  
-Good.  
The "thing" in armor,who is called Yoshimitsu ran trough the forest as fast   
as he can.But...there is an enemy waiting for him.  
-Where you think you`re going?-said the female person with strange mask,  
and a big sword.Seems like ninja.  
-Go to hell,I`m busy!  
-Maybe...but you`re going with me!  
After saying this,female ninja jumped to Yoshimitsu and tried to slash him   
with her sword.Yoshimitsu blocked that attack,and striked back with   
Shark Attack.  
Female ninja tried to block this,but Yoshimitsu was too fast for her,and she gets   
bumped down to the ground.  
After a moment,she is again on her feet,showing no signs of pain.  
Yoshimitsu now strikes with his sword,and hits female ninja,whose hand is now on   
ground,reflexive wringing.  
-Is that enough?  
-You will die!!!-Says female ninja and start running away.  
Yoshi could run and catch her,but he had a mission.To find help.  
-So we will meet again...  
He runs out the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
-Ugh...who the hell are you?-Asked man with blue hair and barb.He really   
looks powerful,but now he was almost dead.  
-Stay calm.I will help you.  
-What happened to me?  
-I don`t know.Yoshimitsu,my friend,found you,and he went for help.  
-Yoshomiu...Yoshomiutsu...who is him?  
-He is...you will see him soon.Stay calm!  
-Thanks,man.I don`t know who are you,but thank you for helping me.  
  
* * *  
  
A small house in the village.Seems like no one lives there.In middle   
of house is a smal table.In corners are lockers.The house is empty.  
For now.  
Yoshi runs in,searches for something,and takes a bag.He runs out.  
  
* * *  
  
-Where have you been?He could die,dammit!  
-Uh,I had some problems.  
-What problems?  
-Kunimitsu.  
-Her again?What she wants now?  
-Look,Doc,we need to help this poor guy.We`ll talk later!  
-Ok,you`re right.  
-Wwwwho are you?-mumbles lying person.  
-Here,drink this.It will help you.  
Person drank the potion Yoshi gived it to him,and fall asleep.  
-Ok,he should be good for couple of hours.Let`s carry him to my house.  
Yoshi carried weak person,while Bosconovitch went with him.  
  
* * *  
  
-How is he?  
-Good.He will awake for half an hour.  
-Now,tell me,what Kunimitsu wanted?  
-I don`t know what,I guess she wants a final fight with me.One of us   
must die.  
-I think I can guess who will survive.  
-Don`t be so sure,she is dangerous.But she will must fight me with one arm.  
-What?  
-The other is sliced off.  
-WHAT?With what?  
-With this sword.And she will die with it.  
-Uh...sure.  
  
* * *  
  
-Looks our friend is awake.  
-Uhhhh...where am I?  
-In my house.What is your name?  
-Paul...Paul Phoenix...who are you?  
-I am Yoshimitsu,and this is Doctor Bosconovitch.What happened to you?  
-Uhh..I remember!I was fighting with Lei...That dam officer,and he   
beaten me...and almost killed me.What a shame!   
-Whatever!You`ll kill him later!Why did you fight?  
-Ugh...we both want to be The King of Iron Fist Tornament,and he wanted   
to kill me before the tournament,thet bastard...  
-What tournament?  
-You don`t know?  
-No.  
-There come the best fighters in the world to fight,and the   
winner is only the one who defeats all of opponents!  
-Uh...I might come there...Ok,Paul,do you know where you live?  
-Near the forest.  
-Go now.You should be fine.  
-Thanks,Yoshimitsu and Bosconovitch.You saved my life.  
I hope I will repay you this.  
Paul leaves out the house.  
-Do you think Kunimitsu will go there?-Bosconovitch asked.  
-Maybe...that is a chance for final fight...  
  
PART II  
  
RUMBLE IN THE DOJO  
  
Marshall`s dojo is full.People practice,drink juice,or just talk with others.  
A man who is sitting in comfortable chair by the table,isn`t attracking any  
interest.But,he is the owner of the Dojo!He proudly watch his son practice;  
he will make a really good fighter from himself.His son now comes to him.  
-Hello Law!What`s up?  
-Nothing special.I`m little tired of this.I think I`ll have a rest.  
-You deserved it.  
Law goes to his room,and calmly shut the door.  
-Ok,I`ll have good nap now.  
-Hands up!-says voice behind the locker.  
-What the...who the hell are you?!  
-I said HANDS UP!  
Law raises his hands up.  
The shadow comes out.  
-Who are you,dammit?  
-I am Bryan Fury.Half-human,half-robot,all zombie.I have come to kill you  
because you are messing with my master.  
-Who`s your master?  
-DON`T MAKE FOOL OF ME!YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID WITH THIS CRAP OF DOJO!!!  
-Oh,opponent`s dojo isn`t progressing,huh?I guess Heihachi was really angry.  
-With me!Now!I want to see you suffer!  
-No.  
-How you mean "No"?  
Answer is getting fastly.Law flips Bryan i the air then punches him with   
an double-hand attack.Now he double flip-kick him and then grab him.  
But Bryan is faster than he though.He reverses Law`s grab,and then smashes  
him with his deadly Mach Breaker.  
Law now gets up and hits Bryan with his Double Dragon,then he slides with   
Dragon`s tail,and Bryan is on the ground.Law grabs him to throw him   
trough the window,but...  
Door smashes,and group of people gets in.They all have katanas,that deadly   
japanese swords.  
-We`ll see do you know how to use that toys...  
Law soon gets the new idea:jump out the window.These guys are too dangerous,  
and there isn`t enough space.He jumps,and stays alive!Now he look up:  
-Where did they go?Where`s Fury?  
He soon sees the guys coming out,but not from the window.  
From the main door.But there isn`t Bryan!Only his assistans!  
Law fastly jumps in the air and his opponent misses him with his katana.  
Now Law kicks him in the face,takes his katana,and stabs him in the chest.  
But there is another guy who obivously wants action.So he will get it.  
Enemy sweeps his sword,but Law blocks it with his sword,and then slice   
opponent`s head off.  
The last,but most dangerous opponent comes very quickly.He sweeps with   
katana,but Law blocks it.Now Law sweeps and misses the enemy,because   
he jumped in the air,trying to attack from there.  
Law fastly dashes back,and attack again.Opponent blocks again,but Law   
now hits him with his fist,and takes his sword.Opponent tries to attack  
with his bare hands,but Law slices him in half.Maybe unfair but...  
whatever.  
-Where is Bryan?  
Law comes in the house and wonders:  
There`s Bryan,with knife,and with mixed Marshall in his hands.  
-Hahahahahaha!!!I will maybe not kill you for now,but I`ll kill him!  
-Nooo!-Law jumps to Bryan as fast as he can,but...  
...he reckonizes the sound of...  
...sliced neck.  
-NOOOOOOOO!!!!-Law tries to kick Bryan,but Bryan jumps trough the   
window,laughing.  
-FATHER!!WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!!!!!????!!!!!!!I WILL REVENGE YOU!I SWEAR!!!!  
  
* * *  
  
-I understand you,Law.But it wasn`t your fault!You must  
to escape,or they would kill you,man!-Paul said.  
-Yes,but why my father?Why!!!??  
-Will you go to that tournament?  
-I guess Bryan will be there.I must revenge my father!  
-I`ll go too.I must have revenge to Lei,he almost killed me.He used a   
GUN!CAN YOU BELIEVE?He wanted me dead before the tournament,because there   
aren`t weapons allowed...hm...will Yoshimitsu be allowed to   
use his sword there?  
-Who is Yoshimitsu?  
-He is the guy who saved me.I was almost dead,but he gave me some   
potion and I was all new!  
-Hm...strange.So he will go too?  
-Yes.OK,I must go now.I guess you`ll be good.  
-Goodbye Paul.And...thanks.You are now only friend I have.  
  
PART III  
  
STREET FIGHT,PUNKS OUT  
  
Evening.Street look nice in sunset.But there will be very hard fight here.  
One fighter is already here.There is local gang,and they are waiting for   
other fighter.  
-So,you think you`ll beat the crap of him,Hwoarang?-asked someone of the   
folk.  
-Ofcourse!He is not better than me!I will always beat him,easy!  
-Ok...  
Other guy is coming.  
-Jin!Jin!Jin!-some people starts to yell his name.  
-Ok,I guess i must beat you now...-said person who was called "Jin".  
-Ha ha ha!You`ll never beat me!I will send you to your momma!  
Jin Kazama was always a patient guy.But if someone name his dead mother,  
he goes crazy.So he now rushed to Hwoarang with speed that could   
scale with speed of top athletics.He punched Hwoarang to ground,and smashed  
him in the face with his leg so hard that Hwoarang screamed.  
Hwoarang fastly got up and launched Jin in the air with his leg.  
Now he tried to do a 8-kick combo,but Jin kicked him from the air,  
and Hwoarang fell to ground again.Hwoarang now feeled very ashamed,but he   
got up again.He realized he must use another tactic.He went in Flamingo   
Stance,and kicked Jin to ground.Now he jumped to Jin with intension to   
tackle him,and to punch him to death.He tackled him,but he couldn`t punch   
him because Jin got up and slammed him on the ground.  
-Is this enough?Or you want some more?  
Police sirens started to buzz all over the street.Everybody escaped.  
Jin and Hwoarang stayed.They didn`t fight anymore,but each one felt that he  
will be coward if he escape.So they stayed and waited the police to come.  
  
* * *  
  
-Great...so what you two wanted?Little fight,huh?-Police guy was,  
or too curios,or too stupid.-Do you want to jail?  
-No-started Hwoarang-we weren`t fighting!Some people fought,and we come   
to stop that.Then they start to fight with us...  
-Ok,You may go,but it`s jail time if this happens again!  
Jin and Hwoarang walked out the station.None of him spelled a word.  
When they came out,Hwoarang said:  
-We will meet again,and I will be the winner.  
Jin didn`t say a thing.He just walked out.  
  
PART IV  
  
LET THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN!  
  
The tournament has begun.Fighters will soon fight on the Big Mountain,with  
lot of trees.All fighters are standing in "arena",and the folk is out,  
watching.There is everything,people,drink,food,weapons(not fire weapons),  
and big Heihachi Statue.Some people practice with wooden swords,just for  
fun.Some are even sleeping.  
  
-Ok,people,you know why are you here...-started Heihachi-You are here  
to fight till death,and winner is only ONE.So only strongest will  
survive.Let the tournament begin!  
*Folk cheers*  
-You will fight on this mountain,and you CAN`T leve the fighting area!  
It will be marked with my soldiers.Who tries to escape,he will be killed  
immiadetly!  
  
And the winner will have the right to challenge ME,Heihachi Mishima!  
-Now,let me introduce our fighters!  
Yoshimitsu,the leader of Manji ninja clan!  
Paul Phoenix,the "Death Fist" smasher!  
Lei Wulong,the smart and strong officer!  
Bryan Fury,a dead man who has returned to life!  
Forest Law,tricky and fast fighter!  
Jin Kazama,the winner of previous tournament!  
And Hwoarang,the street punk!  
The matches begins tommorow!  
  
Heihachi leaves.Yoshi is talking with Bosconovitch:  
-Hmmm...so they are almost all here.Why Kunimitsu isn`t here?  
-I don`t know,but I feel she will come.So when I need to fight,Doc?  
-Tomorrow.I really don`t know who will your opponent be,but you will  
kill him in no time!You are Yoshimitsu,the Leader of Manji,dammit!  
-I hope,Doc.  
  
In the small house where Heihachi left:  
-Jin you MUST win!You are my grandchild,and you shouldn`t dissapoint me!  
-Ok,Grandfather,I will not dissapoint you.But,if I win,then we will have   
to fight!  
-Don`t worry about that.I will skip that part,but you MUST WIN!  
Jin leaves,and meets Hwoarang:  
-So you are here?  
-Yes,stupid asshole!And I will beat you this time!  
-Ok,dear Hwoarang,but don`t be suprised...  
  
Paul soon meets Lei Wulong,the officer bastard who almost killed him:  
-You bastard!You will pay for that unfair fighting!  
-Ha ha ha!You really think you can beat me?  
-You will see!But this time you will not win!  
-Hey,don`t start fighting now!-Law interrupts them.-You will fight   
on the tournament!  
-Ok,dear Law,but say Paul I will kick his fat ass!  
-GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I SMASH YOU INTO PEACES!-Paul yells.  
-Ok...ok...  
-Why are you fighting before the tournament?That bastartd Bryan killed my father  
but I won`t fight before the tounament!  
-Oh,I am sorry.I should leave now I guess...  
-Ha ha ha!I killed your father and I will kill you soon!-Bryan appears.  
-We`ll see...says Law.He really know how NOT to lost the mind,and stay calm.  
He leaves.  
  
PART V  
  
THE REVENGE  
  
-Now,the first fighter is Forest Law!And he will face...Hwoarang!  
  
Law was ready.He didn`t want to harm an innocent guy,but he must fight!  
Hwoarang entered arena.Law entered too.  
  
-Ok,little guy,you want to lose?Allright!-Hwoarang said.  
Law entered his stance and saluted his enemy.  
Hwoarang taunted Law and jumped to him.Law dashed back and countered with his  
double Flip Kick.Hwoarang was humiliated big time.  
  
-Why you...you`ll pay for that!!!  
  
He rushed with incredible speed and kicked Law out of his stance,pushing him  
on ground.Law fastly got up and attacked with his Atomic drop.  
He stepped on Hwoarang`s stomach,than the chest,and finally shoulder,then he   
jumped,turned for 360 degrees and smashed him from the air!  
  
-Wait!Wait!Stop fighting!-said announcer.  
-We had a little problem!Law should challenge Bryan Fury!  
-You will pay for this!-said Hwoarang and leaved the arena.  
  
Bryan entered the arena.  
  
-Come on,little worthless japanese piece of crap!-Bryan had a big tongue.  
-You will pay for what you did to my father...  
-Yeah sure!But you will die before that happens!HAHAHAHA!  
  
Bryan started with his "Classic" Mach Breaker,but Law ducked it.Now Law tried  
to do a Double Dragon two-legged attack,but Bryan catched his leg and did a   
painful reverse,kicking Law in head.He now did his Fisherman`s slam,he grabbed  
Law,and smashed him on the ground,maniacly laughing.  
Bryan now did his rotating kick,and hit Law,bringing him on ground.  
Law was out of strength,but he remembered his father.  
  
"Just be patient, you will win with your concetration."-his father sad that   
long time ago.  
  
Law smiled.  
He jumped and stunned Bryan,kicking him to the stomach.Now he grabbed him and  
turned around.From there,he punched him in the stomach with right hand,and  
then punched him with left hand so hard that Bryan bounced back.  
Bryan got up and tried to kick his opponent,but Law escaped it,and punished  
Bryan by hitting him with his Flip Kick.  
But Law didn`t end.No.  
  
He jumped fastly to Bryan and tackle him,from there he punched him six times.  
Now Bryan was hardly standing.  
Law did a finisher.He charged as orange sparks lighted around him.  
Then he punched Bryan with his super attack.  
  
Bryan was not dead,but he was lying on ground,without consience.  
Law taken katana from weapons box.  
  
-This is for my father.-Law said,as he was preparing for brutal attack,which   
will bring dead to his father`murderer.  
He sliced Bryan`s head with one move.  
  
Bryan Fury was dead.  
  
The winner is...Forest Law!-annnouncer said.  
  
Law walked out the arena.  
  
PART VI  
  
THE REVENGE II  
  
-For our second match,Paul Phoenix and Lei Wulong!-announcer said.  
  
Paul entered the arena.  
-Where is that asshole?-he said.  
  
Lei entered the arena soon.  
  
-So,there you are!Now you`ll pay me for that unfair fighting!  
-Ok,Paul,but you know,I have mastered Close combat too!  
-Good for you!  
Paul rushed with his best attack,the Phoenix Smasher,and hit Lei in face,  
so he rolled back long time.  
You bastard,that was nothing!-Lei said and rushed back with his string.  
He first punched aul three times,the he tried to do backflips,but Paul had  
VERY GOOD reflexes.So,he avoided that attack,and countered with   
Falling Leaf combo.  
Again,Lei was on the ground.But this time he stayed there.Paul jumped for   
okizeme,but Lei prooved that his Play Dead stance is more that useful.  
He kicked Paul with both legs,and got up.  
He went into his Tiger Stance,and attacked with Superfast Punches.  
Paul was able to duck the fourth hit,and he uppercutted his opponent.  
Lei received a lot of juggle attacks untill he fell on the ground.  
He got up.  
Now he pulled his gun out.  
  
-Prepare to die!-He said,with blood in his eyes.  
-No weapons!-Said Paul and jumped up.He now did his Axe Kicks,hitting   
Lei in the face.Lei wanted to rush back,but Paul again countered with his   
Phoenix Smasher.Then he did Tile splitter into Falling Leaf combo,asnd   
Lei was unconsious.  
Paul charged up.  
Somehow,Lei got up again,but he received a Super Death Fist in the stomatch.  
He stayed lying on the ground.  
Paul taked tis gun,and shooted him in the head.  
  
-Heh...I told you I will kill you one day...  
  
-Paul Phoenix win!-Announcer said.  
  
Part VII  
  
PUNKS AGAIN  
  
-The next match is...  
Jin Kazama Versus Hwoarang!  
  
Jin and Hwoarang enter the arena.  
  
-Hello,punk.Now you`ll see what is the real fighter!  
-Ok,Hwoarang,we`ll see...  
  
Jin started with his Mini Death Fist,but Hwoarang reversed that attack,so he   
kicked Jin in the face.Now Hwoarang did his 8-hit kick combo,juggling Jin.  
But Jin was still not finished.He did his Electric Wind God Fist and punched   
Hwoarang in the air.Now he did his Hellsweep combo,repeadetly kicking   
Hwoarang.  
Hwoarang got up fastly and grabbed Jin,then he slammed him on the   
ground with his right leg.  
Jin was still not finished,but he was a bit tired.  
He now grabbed Hwoarang and did his Bitch Kicks on him.Hwoarang got up,but   
Jin again slammed him with his Wid God Fist.Then he Hellsweeped him.Hwoarang   
was tired,but not dead.He got up and tried to kick his opponent,but he was   
too slow.  
Jin countered this attack with his powerful Roundhouse.Now he tackled   
Hwoarang and broke his arm.Hwoarang was now really humiliated,but also weak.  
He tried to go in his Flamingo Stance,but Jin was too fast for him.He kicked   
him on the grond,after that he waited for Hwoarang to get up.He was   
surrounded with electricity,and he began to rotate.  
After two full circles,he finished Hwoarang with his Demon Uppercut.  
Hwoarang was laying,but he didn`t wake up any more.  
He didn`t kill him.He just leaved the arena.  
But...  
Heihachi entered the arena,take tha katana,and stabbed Hwoarang!  
Hwoarang was dead.  
  
-Jin Kazama wins!-said the announcer.  
  
Part VIII  
  
NINJA ACTION  
  
-Because Yoshimitsu doesn`t have his opponent,he will face Paul Phoenix!  
  
Yoshimitsu entered the arena,but he stil didn`t know who is his challenger.  
-Who will challenge me?-He said.  
-Your opponent is Paul Phoenix!-Said Announcer.  
-What!I won`t fight with him!We are friends!-Said Yoshi.  
-But you must...what?-Announcer was suprised.  
Female ninja entered the arena.  
-You will challenge...ME.-Said Female Ninja,known as Kunimitsu!  
-You?-Said Yoshi.He was surely suprised to see HER at the tournament.  
-Well,she Can fight,because you don`t have your opponent!-Said Announcer.  
-And,you may use your weapons,because you are ninjas!  
-Ok,Yoshi,now you`re dead!-Said Kunimitsu and started attacking.  
  
She rushed with her variation of Shark Attack,but Yoshi easily escaped this  
with Helicopter Leap.Now he attacked with Knee Bash,and kicked Kunimitsu to   
ground.Now Yoshi entered His Pogo Stick Stance,and rushed to Kunimitsu.She   
was faster this time,and she countered this with her blade,hitting   
Yoshimitsu`s arm.  
  
-That is for slicing my arm.-Said Kunimitsu.  
-Ok,but my arm is still here,and yours isn`t.-Taunted Yoshimitsu.  
  
She again rushed,but he did his "Trick Wrist",or "Spinning Blade".He rotated   
his hand with sword in it.Kunimitsu didn`t fall for this,and she jumped,  
avoiding sword slicing.She was behind Yoshimitsu,but he catched he with his   
Life Suck Grab.He grabbed her head and sucked a bit of her health.She   
screamed like insane,and Yoshi let her go.Now he attacked with his Ninja   
Blade Slice.He got trough Kunimitsu,and went to his Indian Style from   
there.While he was healing,she falled to ground.Yoshi got up,Kunimitsu   
too.  
But she was tired,injured,and Yoshi healed himself.Se tried her last   
trick,she wanted to stick her blade into Yoshi`s head.So she throwed her   
dagger to Yoshi`s head.One more moment,and he is dead.  
  
NO!  
  
He deflected her blade with his sword!  
-No!-Said Kunimitsu-It can`t be!  
Yoshi wanted a fair fight,so he throwed his sword too.  
Now he did his uppercut on Kunimitsu,and juggled her.Then he attacked   
with Stone Backhands,and finished with Side Kick.After that,he executed   
his special throw,the Rainbow Drop.He smashed Kunimitsu so hard that she   
stayed on ground.  
He taked his sword,and come to Kunimitsu.In one split second,he sliced   
her head.  
Kunimitsu was dead.  
  
-Yoshimitsu win!-Said the announcer.  
  
PART IX  
  
HARDCORE MATCH  
  
-In this one,Paul Phoenix will challenge Jin Kazama!-Said Announcer.  
  
Paul and Jin entered tha arena,but none of tham spelled a word.  
They didn`t know each other,so no emotions were on their faces.  
  
Paul attacked with his Phoenix Smasher,thinking he will surely hit his  
opponent.But Jin countered with his Hell Sweep,and Paul was on the ground   
so fast.  
Jin jumped to tackle him,but Paul got up and countered with his   
good old Tile Splitter into Phoenix Smasher.Jin was rolling...  
But he got up,and ran to Paul.Paul wanted to execute Tile Splitter to   
Falling Leaf Combo,BUT Jin Reversed this.  
After this,Jin did his Wind God Fist.Paul was on the ground,again.  
He got up and tried to Axe kick Jin,but Jin escaped this with quick dashing   
backwards,and countering with His Electric Wind God Fist.After that,Jin   
juggled him easily,and slammed him on the ground.Paul now tried to do one   
of his strings,but NO!Again countered,Jin punched him so fast that Paul   
didn`t know what hit him.Jin was preparing for a finisher.Paul got up.  
Jin again began to rotate,but he didn`t finish his rotating!  
Paul interrupted him with his Phoenix Smasher!Now Paul Tried Tile   
Splitter,BUT Jin Sidestepped this move,then countered with his finisher.  
Again,he was rotating,but now he hit Paul.  
Paul falled on the ground.  
  
Jin leaved the arena.  
-Jin wins!-Said the announcer-But his opponent isn`t dead!  
  
Gunshots from the small house.  
He is dead...  
...Now.  
Heihachi got out from the small house,evily smiling.  
  
PART X  
  
JAPANESE BATTLE  
  
The one who wins this match,will challenge Jin Kazama in Final Fight!  
-Said Announcer.  
  
Yoshi entered the arena.  
-Who is my opponent?  
-Me...Forest Law.-Said Law while entering the arena.  
-Who are you?  
-Son of Marshall Law.  
-I don`t know you,but we`ll fight.Here,take this katana.-Said Yoshimitsu.  
  
Law was the first one to attack,so he tried to do Dragon Tail and get his   
opponent on ground.Yoshi jumped and avoided this silly attack.He entered   
Pogo Stick Stance,and rushed to Law.He hit him,and injured him pretty bad.  
But Law didn`t surrender.He now attacked with his katana,wanting to slice   
Yoshi`s head off.But Yoshi easily dodged this attack,and countered with   
Knee Bash.Law was on the ground.Yoshi now executed his Shark Attack,but   
only first two hits actually hit his opponent,because Law somehow escaped   
the third hit,and cuntered with his trusty Flip Kick.After that,he juggled   
Yoshi,and finnaly let him fall on groud.He swinged his katana,but Yoshi   
blocked it with his sword.Now Law tried his Advanced Punches,but Yoshi did   
his Trick Wrist,and Law`s arms were cut to ribbons.  
  
-AAAAAHH!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MEEEE???-Yelled Law while looking his hands   
on the ground.  
-Nothing...YET.-Answered Yoshimitsu.  
  
Yoshi fastly executed his string.He stsrted with Punch-Double Uppercut,  
then he smashed Law`s head with Triple Roundhouses,then he sliced him   
with his sword THREE TIMES.  
  
Law was dead.  
  
-Yoshimitsu win-Said the Announcer.-And he will challenge Jin Kazama in   
the last match of this tournament!  
  
PART XI  
  
THE FINALE  
  
-And now...the moment you have waited for-Said the Announcer,-the Finale!  
Yoshimitsu Versus Jin Kazama!  
  
They enter the arena.  
  
-So,you are the legendary Yoshimitsu...-said Jin.  
-Yes.  
-We`ll see how good you are...said Jin and rushed with HellSweep.  
  
Yoshi blocked this High,Low,Low,And High,then he countered with Ninja   
Blade Slice.Jin escaped this by sidestepping,then he rushed with his   
punches.He actually did hit Yoshi few times,but Yoshi reversed his last   
punch,and punished him with Bad Breath.He breathe something pink color,  
which was poisoning.jin fell to ground,and Yoshi did Double Sword Slice   
After that,hitting Jin.  
Jin got up,but he was injured.  
  
-You are pretty good...but we`ll see will you beat me...NOW!  
  
Jin closed his eyes,waited a bit,then opened them!They were RED!  
DEVIL!  
But while Jin was doing this,Yoshi was sitting,and meditating in his   
Indian Style Stance.  
  
Devil rushed to Yoshi,but he teleported behind him and did a Shark Attack!  
Devil now flyed,and prepared to shoot laser beam from his eyes,but Yoshi   
escaped this with his Helicopter Leap.  
When they both got down,Yoshi rushed to devil with his Door Knocker.  
He first kicked him,then he slashed him with his Sword Slice.Devil got on   
the ground,even more dangerous.He WANT TO WIN!  
He rushed to Yoshi,grabbed him and slammed him on the grond so hard,that  
Yoshi bounced,so evil even juggled him a nit.When Yoshi got on ground,Devil  
winged again,and wanted to kill Yoshi with his Laser,BUT...  
Yoshi escaped this with his Shark Attack,so he was behind Devil.  
When Devil came down,Yoshi was behind him.He executed his back-throw,and  
slammed Devil on the ground,doing incredible damage to him.  
Devil was lying.  
Now he got back to Jin Kazama.  
But Yoshi had to kill him,because he IS the Devil.  
Yoshi did his Srowd slice,but he didn`t finished it.He hopped,while  
charging his sword.Finally,his sword started to smoke,then he slashed Jin,  
killing him instantly.  
  
-NOOOOOO!-Yelled Heihachi-NOOOOO!MY GRANDSON!  
  
-Yoshimitsu Wins!-Said Announcer.  
-You will pay for this..I...I...will kill you!!!Yelled Heihachi.  
Yoshi leaved the arena.  
  
-Ok,Heihachi,you are the next...and last...  
  
PART XII  
  
FINAL BATTLE WITH HEIHACHI  
  
-Come on!Come on!Now you`ll pay for what you did to my grandchild!-Heihachi   
said.They were in small Heihachi`s house.  
-Did you ever actually loved him?-Asked Yoshimitsu,while warming up   
for tough battle.  
-He was still my child,damit!And you will pay,now!  
-Why we fight here?  
-Because there is no need to fight in arena,cause nobody is there!I killed   
everybody!And,now,I will kill you!  
  
Heihachi has taken his Sword,while Yoshi was meditating.He striked with top   
speed.  
He WAS old,but he was very fast.  
NOT faster that Yoshimitsu.  
Yoshi fastly rotated like he will teleport.Heihachi turned around,waiting   
for Yoshimitsu to teleport there,so he can strike.  
But,Yoshi actually fasle teleported,and striked on Heihachi`s back with   
Kangaroo Kick!Heihachi was hardly juggled,and Yoshi welcomed him with his  
powerful Roundhouse,making serious damage.Heihachi got up fastly,and striked  
with his katana.Yoshi blocked this,and striked back,to counter.  
But,Heihachi is great skilled fighter,and nobody should underestimate him.  
He sidestepped this,and grabbed Yoshi`s head.He now sent electricity in  
Yoshi`s head.Yoshi got a bit dizzy,but that`s it.He got up.  
Bad thing.  
Heihachi again striked with his his Twin Pistons,and launched Yoshi in   
the air.He juggled him with his version of Hell Sweep.Yoshi was on ground,  
again.  
This is maybe his toughest battles,but he must survive...and win!  
Yoshi striked with his sword,wanting to hit Heihachi`s stomach.  
Heihachi escaped this,and tried to strke back with his Double Palm,but Yoshi  
reversed this with his Sword Counter.  
Now is his chance...he must USE IT!  
Yoshi striked as fast as he can,making a combos with his Punch-Double   
Uppercut.He didn`t transform this into one of his strings,because he knew   
Heihachi will reverse his high roundhouse.So he skipped that part and striked   
with his most useful attack,The famous Knee Bash.He HIT WITH IT!  
Heihachi was tired,injured,he must finish tha battle before he is too weak...  
Heihachi got up but Yoshi strikes with Ninja Blade Slice,splitting him in two.  
Is it true?  
Yes.  
Heihachi is finally...  
...dead.  
  
Yoshi got ou of the house,and met Dr.Bosconovitch.  
-Doctor!You`re alive!  
-Did you...kill him?  
-Yes.  
-Great man!Your skills are unseen!I knew it!I knew you would win!  
Gongratulations!  
-Thanks,doc.We have to go now.We have no reasons to stay here.  
Everybody is dead.  
-Well,I think you`re right.It was terrible.Heihachi`s soldiers just killed   
everything,with their weapons,guns,blades,rockets,  
and other stuff,but I managed to escape.  
-How I didn`t knew about that?  
-You were fighting,while his soldiers were killing the people!  
-Damn,I would never fight if I only knew I could help!  
-It isn`t matter now.We must escape.Heihachi`s soldiers will be here soon.  
-Ok.Let`s go.  
  
Yoshimitsu and Heihachi escaped into the forest.  
Kunimitsu is dead,she is not threat anymore.  
Also,Heihachi is dead,so there should be no evil anymore.  
Yoshi`s final fight is over.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
